battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Interstellar Space Republic/@comment-27797576-20150130214559
OOC: Wall of text inbound Location: Oberon, Block R, Sub Level 50, Interrogation Room 5, 10 miles below Oberon's surface. Time: 19:00, January 30th 2XXX, Earth time Unknown Interrogator: "Who are you?" James Yosemite Jr. : "James Yosemite Jr, son of James Yosemite and captain of the ISR Shining Star(name of a ship in the ISR melting moon class.(also, might use this name for a class of ship)). You should know me fairly well. And I know your part of the ISCIA." ISCIA Agent: "Good. Now what is your age?" James Yosemite Jr. : "I won't tell you. Now get to the point of this." ISCIA Agent: "We have associated you with a group of people that want to attack UAC." James Yosemite Jr. : "So? Many people in this navy want to, even the army and air force is pushing for it." ISCIA Agent: "We still consider that something not to be done." James Yosemite Jr. : "Your suppressing the masses of us who were there in africa, having to retreat back to Phobos." ISCIA Agent: "With good reason. You know nothing of what's being planned." James Yosemite Jr. : "What planning? There has been no planning against UAC, and I have Level 1 access." ISCIA Agent: "You still don't don't have the clearance to know" James Yosemite Jr. : "Really? There is no higher clearance than Level 1." ISCIA Agent: "Oh, there are higher ranks. But no one, even with special cases such as you, can have access to Level 0 documents." James Yosemite Jr. : "Level 0? There is no Level 0. I've checked every side of the data base, there is no Level 0." ISCIA Agent: "All ISCIA are allowed Level 0 documents, depending on the needs. I happen to be the highest ranking agent in the ISCIA, and I have access to all Level 0 documents." James Yosemite Jr. : "Who else has that access?" ISCIA Agent(Head of ISCIA, ISFBI, and all crime agencies actually): "I am not allowed to tell. I can say there is only 4 other people with that level clearance to have it." James Yosemite Jr. : "Tell me." ISCIA Agent: "No." James Yosemite Jr. punches the ISCIA Agent, and a fierce fist fight ensues in the interrogation room. The ISCIA Agent pulls out his dart gun, and fires at James Yosemite Jr. 10 seconds later, James Yosemite Jr falls unconscious and the ISCIA Agent orders him moved into a prison cell until James Yosemite has the time to come. Time: 3 days later Location: Oberon, Block Y, Sub Level 397, Prison Cell 134, 25 miles below Oberon's surface James Yosemite, having heard of James Yosemite Jr's tussle and interrogation, goes down to where his cell is, with the ice of Oberon acting as reinforced concrete walls. James Yosemite Jr. : "What are you doing here?" James Yosemite: "To discuss what happened in that interrogation room, and of some other things." James Yosemite Jr. : "I'm listening." James Yosemite: "How should I put this.......... Level 0 is of the highest intel rank in our system. Knowing it's existance or even being in it is on a need-to-know basis. Your not a need-to-know.” James Yosemite Jr. : "Why all the secrecy around here? I have never seen anyone write up plans to attack any nation at all, even with our ally Sith. I haven't seen anyone discuss it either except for me and several others" James Yosemite: "Because of the system change. I've had to keep everything relating to sith and attacks on navies to a very low profile. We came up with the Level 0 clearance for a reason. Not even our government's representative doesn't have full access to all documents, despite his stated Level Alpha clearance. In reality, he only has a Level 0.2 clearance, where everything related to planned attacks and Sith are not allowed to be accessed. We have had to do trace wipes(aka a mind wipe to get rid of any memory of Sith) to keep this secret safe.” James Yosemite Jr. : "Why haven't we attacked yet? We could have killed UAC's forces by now." James Yosemite shakes his head. James Yosemite: "No, I'm afraid not. I have done every possible strategy in my head, but even with our alliances, we would get beaten by a fairly large margin. Comparing 300 ships that are all fairly small compared to over thousands of ships is pointless, regardless of the tactics used.” James Yosemite Jr. : "Still, why haven't we attack them, we need to show them WHO IS BETTER!" James Yosemite: "Son, I'm afraid that I can't let that happen. I already have other plans." James Yosemite Jr. : "I don't care, we need to act now. I know of our experimental Super Warship, why not use it?" James Yosemite: "I'm sorry, that ship is only for testing purposes. And until you forget about the Africa incident, your staying here. Well, I have to leave, so good bye, son." As James Yosemite walks away, James Yosemite Jr shouts "I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!" OOC: All allies are allowed to view this(ISR records interrogations.), but some words will be censored unless otherwise stated(for example, Sith and the attack plans)